


The Last Shadow Puppets

by ellieblue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Partners to Lovers, Partnership
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue
Summary: Já era hora de voltar para casa, encontrariam-se com suas famílias, com seus antigos amigos. Então, por que Lance se sentia tão inseguro?De tudo o que esperavam encontrar, não acreditaram que sua chegada ao planeta natal fosse tão dificultosa. A Terra havia sido invadida e eles não sabiam o que fazer, os Galra haviam achado seu ponto fraco e teriam que fazer de tudo para protegê-lo, inclusive, aliar-se a uma aliança rebelde formada por seres de todo o universo.





	1. Prólogo - Time Has Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!!  
> Como vão vocês?  
> Então, essa fanfic se passa depois dos acontecimentos da sexta temporada de Voltron, ou seja, existirão muitos spoilers aqui.  
> A ideia principal dessa história é acalmar o meu fogo e minha ansiedade até o dia 10 de agosto (dia do lançamento da sétima temporada), mas a história vai ser um pouquinho mais longa e, por isso, pode ser que aconteçam coisas aqui que não irão ser canônicas.  
> Mais uma coisa, sei que a capa da história é meio macabra, mas não desistam de mim hahaha, eu irei mudá-la com o tempo.  
> Espero que gostem da história,  
> Boa leitura.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam por sobre a face inchada de Lance quando Allura colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro. A culpa corroía sua mente; jogado ao chão, Lance sentia-se derrotado. Não pôde não pensar que era, sim, o culpado por todos terem entrado naquela confusão. Se houvesse escutado Shiro, se houvesse, ao menos, entendido o que ele queria avisar, eles não estariam ali. Aquele clone não teria os traído, o castelo não teria sido danificado, talvez Lotor ainda estivesse com eles e Keith não precisaria arriscar sua vida ao perseguir um Shiro falso. Nada tiraria de sua cabeça o quão estúpido ele era por imaginar que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que existissem um turbilhão de coisas a serem resolvidas. Shiro estava morto a sua frente. Morto por  sua  causa. E a única coisa que conseguia fazer era pedir 

O toque da paladina azul fez com que Lance levantasse o rosto, o olhar azulado tentava transmitir alguma espécie de mensagem, a qual ele não conseguiu interpretar, e, quando Allura seguiu até o Leão Negro e colocou suas mãos sobre o rosto do homem semimorto, seus olhos arregalaram minimamente. Piscou diversas vezes para ter certeza de que o que estava vendo era real, Shiro estava respirando, estava vivo, estava  bem . O choro não cessou, dessa vez, por outro motivo. Não que não continuasse sentindo um grande peso, mas havia algo mais importante para se preocupar no momento. Algo que não poderia esperar por seu desespero. 

As palavras e ações seguintes deixaram Lance um tanto atordoado, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o motivo. O Castelo dos Leões estava destruído e não tinham para onde ir, senão a Terra. Finalmente voltariam para casal e, ainda assim, o cubano sentia-se um tanto acuado em relação àquilo. Passou tanto tempo pensando em como seria ver sua família novamente e quando finalmente tinha essa oportunidade a sua frente, sentia-se estranho… Talvez fosse apenas uma piada de sua mente para consigo, talvez fosse preocupação excessiva,  talvez, talvez, talvez. Deixou seus pensamentos de lado quando seu nome foi chamado por Hunk, eles já iriam sair em poucos minutos, tinha que se preparar.

Os passos calmos dos paladinos até seus devidos leões foram dados em silêncio, havia muito o que ser discutido, mas estavam cansados demais para aquilo. Diante do Leão Vermelho, Lance observou inexpressivo os detalhes daquele a quem pilotava e não conseguia parar de dizer a si mesmo que aquele não era o seu lugar. Aproveitaria a viagem à Terra para pensar sobre aquilo, tomaria a melhor decisão para todos, tomaria a melhor decisão pela equipe. 

O trajeto até o seu planeta natal seria um pouco demorado, não tinham mais o castelo e não poderiam abrir mais buracos de minhoca. Sentado, em silêncio, Lance observava calmamente a interação entre os outros, porém, não abriu a boca para falar qualquer bobagem como de costume. Apenas ficou quieto, enquanto o Leão cruzava a atmosfera daquele planeta desconhecido. 


	2. Capítulo Um - Do Me A Favor

Os  quintantes * passavam numa lentidão insuportável no ponto de vista do McClain sentado ante os controles do Leão Vermelho. A cada  tique * que passava ali dentro, não conseguia parar de pensar em como estaria sua família, gostava de imaginar o que estariam fazendo, se seguiram com sua rotina ou se ela havia sido modificada com a notícia do seu desaparecimento. Imaginava que sua mãe poderia estar fazendo  tamales* deliciosos, enquanto seus irmãos mais novos arrumavam-se lentamente, tentando convencê-la a deixar que não fossem para a escola, sua avó estaria conversando com os vizinhos do bairro e sua irmã mais velha, provavelmente, estaria estudando projeções dentro de sua sala em  Garrison . Claro, sua mente poderia estar pregando uma peça consigo, já que as noções de tempo variavam dependendo do local do universo onde estivessem e Lance sabia bem que ainda faltava algumas  vargas*  antes que realmente chegassem.

O rapaz de olhar azulado não dera uma única palavra com os outros nas últimas quatro  vargas e eles pareceram não notar a sua quietude repentina. A verdade era que a relação entre os cinco palatinos não estava das melhores, principalmente, com Shiro naquele estado, ele precisava ser tratado imediatamente. Um suspiro resignado deixou os lábios finos de Lance, ele podia dizer que estava, sim, decepcionado com aquela situação, de certa forma. Aquele era o momento em que a equipe deveria estar unida e não num processo de separação intragável. Ele entendia bem os outros paladinos, claro, era compreensível que todos estivessem muito ocupados, principalmente, com a tensão que se instalou ali. Pidge e Hunk estavam fazendo coisas das quais Lance não entendia. Allura trocava algumas palavras com Romelle e Coran de vez em quando. E Keith… Keith estava silencioso. Não trocava mais que duas palavras com qualquer um deles, além de sussurrar algumas poucas vezes para que Shiro resistisse. Pensar naquela situação fez o rapaz de tez caramelada perceber que estava murmurando palavras desconexas, o que não passou despercebido pelos outros. 

— Lance? — Pidge começou. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Lance não respondeu de imediato, estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que quase não prestou atenção no que a garota falava. 

— Não,Pidge — respondeu em alta voz. — Nada aconteceu. 

— Tem certeza? 

— Tenho. 

Desligando o microfone, McClain passou a batucar os dedos sobre o uniforme azul, fazendo uma anotação mental de que tinha que mudar aquela cor, já que não era mais paladino do Leão Azul e era óbvio que ele não voltaria para a sua antiga posição. Tentou não se perder em pensamentos inúteis novamente, focando toda a sua atenção nos controles. 

A  cowteenager comia lentamente o feno posto no chão cinco  vargas  atrás, mugindo mais vezes do que Lance aguentaria normalmente. Mas manteve-se quieto, cantarolando, então, a música que sua mãe cantava para si na hora de dormir. 

***

Keith mordeu o polegar com força, tentando se concentrar única e exclusivamente na pilotagem do Leão Negro. As luvas meio dedo eram apertadas constantemente por um rapaz impaciente, que sempre levava seu olhar à cápsula atrás do seu banco. Shiro estava desacordado há tempos e isso fez com que o nível de preocupação de todos estivesse nas alturas. Shirogane era o líder daquela equipe e, antes de Krolia chegar, era sua única família também. Keith pensou que talvez ele fosse o problema, afinal, todos os que tinham uma relação familiar consigo iam embora sem mais nem menos. Ele poderia ser o erro, o defeito que separava a todos. 

— Shiro não vai morrer porque você tirou a atenção dele por cinco minutos, Keith — Krolia falou, ao notar a inquietação do filho. — Você não precisa estar em alerta o tempo todo, ele irá ficar bem. 

— Eu sei, só estava checando. 

— Tudo bem, mas você tem que descansar, certo? 

— Quando chegarmos. — Sorriu sem dentes, ele sabia aquilo seria suficiente para aquietar o coração de sua mãe. 

Um cantarolado baixo foi escutado pelo rapaz de íris arroxeada. A canção tinha uma melodia triste, a letra era de difícil entendimento, já que estava em outra língua. E a voz estava tão baixa que quase não conseguia escutá-la. Assim, percebeu que Lance não cantava para os outros e, sim, para si mesmo. Ele não parecia querer ser escutado. 

— Lance — começou, atrapalhado. — O microfone ainda está ligado. — O cantarolado parou, mas o paladino vermelho não deu uma palavra sequer.  Keith estava certo. 

Mas não houve muito tempo para pensar sobre aquilo, a voz de Samuel Holt logo passou a ser escutada por todos. A mensagem não foi longa, pelo contrário, não durou nada além de alguns  tiques. Porém, o conteúdo dela arrancou exclamações de todos ali. A Terra havia sido invadida, os  Galra haviam achado seu ponto fraco. 

***

Da  brancura lunática, via-se claramente o perigo iminente que cercava o planeta azul. As frotas  Galra postadas em torno da Terra ostentavam armas gigantescas, capazes de dizimar a população terráquea de uma só vez. 

Dezoito pés estavam parados em uma só posição, a inquietação corria o sangue de cada uma das nove pessoas que observavam a face azulada do planeta natal. Das faces empalidecidas, surgiram caretas preocupadas. Um alarme soara na mente de cada um, as luzes vermelhas de alerta piscavam, alavancando o desespero daqueles que já tinham corações latentes. 

Os olhares se encontraram na mistura maluca de sentimentos que revirava o estômago dos mais fracos. Engolindo em seco, Pidge olhou para Matt e ele entendeu exatamente o que a garota queria. 

***

As mãos foram amarradas com cuidado, enquanto a espada era colocada sobre a mesa. Sentado na poltrona, o galra mostrava-se em uma pose soberba de quem era o comandante daquela invasão. Eles não tiveram piedade por ninguém, não olharam nas faces das crianças antes de separá-las de seus pais, mataram aqueles que tentaram se opor, destroçaram os lares alheios e sujaram de escarlate o chão terrestre. Postados ao lado do homem grisalho, uma mulher e duas crianças abraçavam-se, a mão materna afagava os cabelos dos meninos, eles estavam com medo. Do outro lado, existia um casal de samoanos, a mulher segurava com força a mão de seu marido, o mesmo que tinha uma expressão séria. E Colleen... Colleen não estava ali, Samuel viu-se preocupado com o estado da mulher, onde ela estaria naquele momento?

Suas costas doíam pelo tempo que passou deitado naquele mesmo lugar. Matthew e Pidge já deviam ter interceptado sua mensagem, esperava que sim. Eles eram a única esperança para todos ali. Eram a única esperança para as pessoas da Terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tanto os quintantes, quanto os tiques e as vargas demonstrados no capítulo são medidas de tempo em Voltron. Quintantes representam os dias, tiques equivalem a dois segundos e vargas representam as horas. Todas elas foram apresentadas na primeira temporada.   
> *Tamale é uma comida típica cubana, é uma mistura de frango e milho triturados. Esse prato é vendido por toda a Cuba e pode ser encontrado em outros países da América Central, diferenciando-se apenas pelo tempero utilizado.


	3. Capítulo Dois - "If You Were There, Beware!"

Um grito foi ouvido em meio ao vazio, enquanto o Sol se recolhia vagamente em seu recanto silencioso e efêmero. Assim, o céu foi pintado em tons de laranja, logo a noite chegaria e, na bela paisagem azulada, nasceria resplandecente em sua figura, a grande Lua cheia, banhada em tom carmim pelo sangue inocente. 

Ajoelhada ao chão, a mulher pedia ao seu deus que os protegesse de todo o mal que os cercava naquele momento. Os murmúrios saídos de sua boca ecoaram no salão vazio da capela a beira do lago e, em segundos, quando um suspiro resignado deixou os lábios secos, os pelos arrepiaram ao escutar o som tão conhecido. Engoliu em seco, virando o pescoço para enxergá-lo melhor, o galra exibia um sorriso vitorioso ao observá-la e, ao seu lado, outro segurava uma arma, apontada para si. Aquela troca de olhares não durou nada além de segundos, quando Sendak se pronunciou: 

― Últimas palavras? 

―  Su muerte está cerca, señor. No pienses que te quedará impune*  ― falou a mulher, estarrecida. 

― Eu acho que você fala demais, todos da sua família são assim? ― O galra levantou o braço não-mecânico, sinalizando algo para o seu parceiro, esse que sorriu sem motivo aparente. ― Que seja! Esse será um adeus, minha senhora .

O barulho reverberou por toda aquela região, duvidava que algum humano tivesse escutado dali, viu o líquido viscoso molhar o piso da pequena capela, pintando de horror o território sagrado. Num baque surdo, o corpo já sem vida foi ao chão, assinalando a primeira das muitas mortes que aconteceriam por ali. 

***

A nave rebelde de Matthew Holt atravessava a atmosfera terrestre, passando despercebida pelos sensores galra. Não era por menos, já que os dois irmãos Holt haviam desenvolvido uma forma de passarem despercebidos pelos olhos alienígenas, só que não por tanto tempo quando queriam. A verdade era que, apesar de estarem  entrando,  de certa forma, em seu planeta natal, estavam desesperados. Se aquilo não desse certo, todos estariam mortos, só que a morte não era, bem, uma opção viável no momento. 

Enquanto Matt, Pidge e Hunk discutiam sobre como deveriam ser mais rápidos, Keith Kogane lançava uma moeda para o alto, pegando-a logo depois e repetindo aquele mesmo movimento diversas vezes. O olhar arroxeado não se concentrava em um ponto específico, Keith estava imerso em seus pensamentos, esses que ninguém saberia ao certo dizer quais realmente eram. Na Lua, Królia havia lhe dito para relaxar um pouco, analisar as coisas de outra maneira.  Outra maneira, como diabos poderia olhar para aquela situação de outra maneira? Os galra haviam atacado o ponto fraco da maioria ali e, por mais que Keith não tivesse afinidade alguma com o planeta, não podia deixar de pensar nas pessoas inocentes que nele viviam. 

A moeda subiu e desceu novamente, mas, dessa vez, seu destino foi o chão, só que o que fez os olhos de Keith arregalarrem não foi o caminho que ela fizera e sim o solavanco dado pela nave.  Haviam sido descobertos.

Adentravam a mesosfera terrestre numa velocidade que equivalia a quase 200 km/h, se continuassem daquela maneira, a chegada ao solo poderia não ser tão pacífica e cuidadosa quanto queriam. O olhar arroxeado do Kogane cruzou-se por mínimos segundos com o de Matthew, notando o nervosismo existente ali. 

― Matt, qual a situação? ― perguntou, sabendo que Holt não diria se não o fizesse. 

― Acho que nós temos problemas. ― Matt suspirou, mexendo no teclado a sua frente. Keith piscou algumas vezes, cambaleando até onde o outro estava sentado, debruçou-se sobre o branco e tentou não se atentar ao balançar da nave pelos ataques vindos de fora. ― Muitos problemas. 

― Seja mais específico. 

― Acho que você já descobriu o maior deles. ― Apontou o dedo indicador para o alto. 

― Parece que o superaquecimento das turbinas afetou o escudo de alguma forma ― Pidge explicou. ― Só que, bem, isso não foi, exatamente, o que causou o desaparecimento dele. 

― Então, o que foi? 

― Sabe, existe uma grande diferença entre 1000ºC existentes na termosfera para os quase cem graus negativos da mesosfera ― Matthew explicou. ― Na nossa velocidade, bem, as coisas meio que complicaram. A velocidade era constante antes de entrarmos nessa camada, mas caiu consideravelmente, o que fez as turbinas esfriarem  muito rápido. O choque térmico foi tão grande que muitos dos sensores desligaram, inclusive aqueles que usamos como disfarça e, bom, o escudo também. 

― Merda. E o que podemos fazer? 

― Sobre a nave, não muita coisa ― Pidge disse. ― Menos ainda se não pararmos com os ataques vindos de fora. E também temos que pensar como pousaremos, se continuarmos caindo desse jeito...

― Podíamos dar um jeito de reativar os sensores, não é? O escudo daria algum auxílio para a nave na hora do pouso. ― Hunk falou. 

― Acha que pode fazer isso? ― Kogane observou o outro assentir com a cabeça, antes de sair do banco onde estava. ― Qual a situação das turbinas? 

― Adquirindo estabilidade, não foram tão danificadas quanto parecia. 

― As turbinas podem servir para dar impulso a nave quando estivermos próximos ― falou, mais para ela mesma que para os outros. 

― Boa ideia, Pidge ― disse Matt.

― Sou ótima, eu sei.

― Ah, gente, não quero ser estraga prazeres, não, mas ainda temos naves galra atacando a gente. ― A fala do paladino vermelho atraiu olhares de todos ali presentes, era a primeira vez que falava com eles desde o tempo que passaram na Lua, um novo recorde para os padrões de convivência Lance McClain. ― O que faremos? 

― Okay, deixa eu pensar... ― disse ele. 

― Entrando na estratosfera em cinco, quatro… ― Allura anunciou, no mesmo momento em que foram atingidos por mais um disparo galra. ― Gente, as coisas estão complicando por aqui. 

― Certo, certo. Allura, venha comigo. O resto de vocês vão fazer de tudo para resolver os problemas internos ― ordenou. ― Coran, chegue perto o suficiente de uma daquelas naves galra para que possamos pular. E, Lance, deixo as coisas por aqui em suas mãos. Se não voltarmos, leve todos para Garrison. 

Lance assentiu, assim como os outros. Keith passou a caminhar de forma mais rápida com Allura no seu encalço o tempo todo. Se não conseguissem… não queria nem pensar. Eles teriam que fazer de tudo para saírem vivos daquilo. Eles teriam que fazer de tudo, pois eram a única esperança da Terra. 

***

Pedra sobre a espada, deslizando levemente até a ponta da lâmina, afiando-a. Estava ali há, pelo que pareciam, horas. Sentada, esperando algum movimento dos outros postos acontecer. Ainda podia ouvir os gritos, falando em seu ouvido como não pôde salvar nenhum deles. 

Pedra sobre lâmina, a pedra foi jogada e a lâmina cortou o ar, desejando que ali estivesse um galra desgraçado para tirar-lhe a cabeça. Sorriria se pudesse fazer aquilo, porém não o fez, ainda tinha muito o que percorrer para pegar o pescoço daquele quem assassinou a pessoa mais preciosa que existiu em sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sua morte está próxima, senhor. Não pense que ficará impune!


End file.
